


Summoner Support

by LittleMissMidnight



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissMidnight/pseuds/LittleMissMidnight
Summary: It was logical at first; if they became close they would fight better in battle. But the closer they became the more dangerous it actually later became. AlmxKiran(Summoner). FeH.





	Summoner Support

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to try to write the summoner support but it ended up more challenging that I thought. Still it was something fun to try out. I would love to try it more often again.
> 
> (There could be more chapters in the future to flesh this out a little more as I felt some parts were rushed, but I cannot promise anything right now.)

It was just meant to be a simple summoner support.

“If we get to know each other, you’ll get stronger. I’m sure there is nothing wrong with that!”

Of course, he agreed. If there was a way to help the order of heroes and he could do it, there was very little reason to decline. So, whenever their paths crossed it just felt natural to approach each other and a simple hello soon turned into friendly chatter. Minutes could turn to hours if both didn’t take care.

He was learning so much about her world. As a child he was given very little or no chance at all to travel due to his strict grandfather. So, the only way he could experience his dream was to hear other peoples’ stories of their travels. He watched her talk about her home as they leaned over the railing. Her eyes stuck on the view of the never ending blue seas.

“In my world there are many ways to travel different countries. You don’t just travel by boat!” The woman outstretched her arms to emphasise her point across. She turned to face him, her smile caught him off guard. “I’ll take your there someday Alm! After all, I know how much you like to see other places!”

Alm was speechless. They had not talked too often so it was surprising that Kiran knew how much he wanted to see other worlds.  

“Well then, I’ll be looking forward to that, summoner.”

Kiran smiled and nodded and reached out her hand to the hero. “Please, call me Kiran.”

Flattered by her hospitality. “Of course, Kiran.”

And with that, Alm gladly accepted the summoner’s handshake.

The hero could still remember the smile the Kiran had when he accepted her handshake. Making friends in a short amount of time was nothing new but seeing the summoner’s reaction was pleasant.

“You are truly an interesting person Kiran.” Alm followed his words with a light chuckle. “If you don’t mind, could you tell me more about your world? It sounds really amazing.”

Days could fly by and Alm wouldn’t even notice it. There was just something so interesting about Kiran. Alm couldn’t pin it down. He wondered maybe because she was summoned from a world much more advanced than his. Or perhaps the way she just talked was too good to pass up.

* * *

 

When there was no need for him Alm would find himself outside training with one of the practice wooden swords. He would always make sure no one was around when he would train. Each swing cut the air like paper as Alm could heard the sound his swings made each time.

But as the sounds of footsteps heard behind him, the young king stopped everything and turned to see who had came to him.

With a giant smile and waved it was no other but the young summoner herself, Kiran.

“Good morning Alm!”

“Good morning to you too Kiran.” Alm returned the woman’s wave with one of his own. “Its rare to see you out of your quarters for once.”

Kiran replied with a light chuckle. “Well I decided to take a walk since the morning felt so nice today.” The wooden sword in Alm’s hand caught the woman’s attention. “Oh, you were training. Sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Kiran apologized as she started to backtrack and head back to the castle before feeling that Alm had reached out to her and held her back by grabbing onto her arm. His actions caught her by surprise.

“Actually, I was wondering if we could train together? It would be nice to train with a friend.”

Kiran pointed to herself in confusion. Alm nodded, giving her some reassurance. “We’re friends? You mean it?!”

With a simple nod Kiran cheered. “I’m glad to hear that Alm. While I’m here I’ll show you how to hold the Breidablik!”

Alm could only admire the amount of cheer the summoner had. It only made him more pumped for training as well. The summoner’s excitement was contagious. He held the wooden sword in his hands tightly with excitement.

“Alright then. Let’s get to training!” He held the wooden sword in the air with cheer. Kiran soon followed suit and held her own weapon to the skies.

“Alright!”

With those simple words Alm knew he was going to have a good friend in Askr for as long he was needed. A good friend to train with him every morning that would never grow old. Although there were many other heroes that served for Askr it always surprised him that the young summoner was still able to squeeze him into her timetable.

* * *

 

Days went by subtle hints would show that Kiran wasn’t full of joy that she would portray to others. There would be times where the young summoner would space out as she gazed towards the open sea, times where she would space out so much she would completely miss a sentence or two. There had been times where the only one talking between them was Alm.

“So, what does Valentina look like?”

Kiran’s voice caught Alm off guard as he gazed back at the summoner. Days have gone by and another training session flew past them by. Both warriors sat by the edge of the bridge, their legs hanging over the water underneath them.

“It’s really pretty. Also, there is so much ocean over there. It’s practically endless. Also, we have a lot of oranges over there. Their sweet to the bite, I’m sure you would love them!”

“That sounds amazing.” Kiran gazed towards the endless sea of blue. “I wonder how far we are from these worlds? Do you think we can ever go home if we just took one boat ride?”

Kiran reached her hand to the sea and acted as if she could catch the tiny islands in the distance with her hands. Her expression did not carry the same joy that Alm was always so use to ever since he arrived. He placed his hand gently on the woman’s left shoulder, catching her attention away from the sea to him.

“You seem troubled. Are you alright?”

A nervous laugh could be heard from the summoner as she covered her face with her oversized hood. The summoner quickly rose to her feet as she continued to hold down her hood that covered her face well.

“Don’t bother with me.” Kiran tried to deter Alm from his concerns with a laugh. “Anyway, thank you again for letting me train with you but I really have to get going now.”

Without giving Alm a chance to ask any more words of concern, the young woman had already fled back into the walls of the Askr kingdom. Without hesitation he chased after his good friend to find her, but the castle proved to be a bigger challenge for someone such as himself who was tossed in another world that he didn’t know existed until he arrived.

“She misses her home as much as anyone else does around here. I should have been more aware of that sooner.”

Alm gazed down the path he last saw the summoner run down towards. After everything she had done to him and to the many other heroes that existed in Askr he knew something had to be done. It only felt right for someone that would endlessly support him and everyone around her.

* * *

 

Days passed in the kingdom of Askr and Alm felt his suspicions were correct when he noticed the lack of energy the young summoner would put in their training sessions together. The way she would laugh, and smile were off putting. Their conversation would run dry and flat as Kiran’s mind would run thoughts of home, not taking in a single word that Alm would talk about. Even their usual goodbyes would just end flat and tired.

His patience wittered thin on him as he suddenly gathered all the courage he had and blurted it all into one sentence as he watched Kiran walk away from him again.

“I have a place to show you so please, come out with me!”

His sudden offer caught her as he expected as the summoner stopped in her tracks and turned in her spot. Her eyes widen, and cheeks flushed red. “W-What?!”

“You’ve been really down lately. I have a place that I want to show you, that’s of course if your willing to give me the time.”

A sigh of relief came upon Kiran as she nodded at Alm’s kind offer. “Of course, that sounds wonderful. I’m flattered that your thinking about my welfare Alm – king of Valentia.” The summoner teased towards the end.

Flattered by her words the young man felt his cheeks flush. “P-Please, call me Alm. I don’t deserve such a title.”

Followed by a simple nod and a wave both heroes parted ways until the sky turned to dark. Bright white stars sparkled across the night sky. The halls of the Askr castle were light bright as heroes all worlds all headed to their own quarters. With the halls less crowed it didn’t take too long for Alm to reach the room of the summoner. A light knock could be heard before the door opened in front of him.

“Oh, your really did come after all.” Kiran was surprised that Alm had came for her at all.

Alm peeked into the summoner’s room and noticed the scattered and pile of notes placed on her desk before returning his attention to Kiran.

“Come on, I am a man of my word. I’m taking you over there. You need it.”

Unintentionally Alm reached for her hand and held it and proceeded to rush her away within the walls of the castle.

“W-Wait I need to lock up my room!” But her request fell on deaf ears as Alm continued to hold onto the summoner’s hand, refusing to return the woman so broken back so soon.

“You need this more than anyone else around here.” Alm spoke as he continued to guide the summoner to the place that he spoke of. “Unlike us where we can always return to our worlds, even if it is just on the battlefield, you cannot.”

Alm’s feet suddenly stopped as he turned back to face the summoner. “You haven’t been able to return home ever since you arrived. You were already here before I was, so I have no idea how long you’ve really been here.”

He tugged the summoner closer while their hands were still locked. It didn’t seem to bother him that their hands were locked. “Come on, we’re nearly there.”

No words escape the summoner’s lips which Alm took as a signal to continue to guide her to the place that he spoke would be good for her. Alm felt like he was guiding a lost child that was tired from all the crying after losing something they treasured. There was almost no energy in her grip as he continued to hold her hand. 

Kiran didn’t know how long it took to reach the area until she finally felt Alm release his grip on her hand and placed his hand on her shoulder instead.

“Look up.”

He pointed to the night sky above them as Kiran’s eyes finally lit up for the first time in a long while. Above them were bright white stars in all shapes and sizes shining brilliantly. She gazed her surroundings and noticed they stood by a cliffside and behind them were a sea of white flowers. Kiran gazed back at Alm and saw the grin on his face.

“Glad to see your finally awake now.” He teased. “So, what do you think?”

 Kiran spun around in her spot to take in the whole sight one more time before glancing back at her dear friend. “It’s wonderful and beautiful! How did you find such a place?” Kiran asked as she raced over to the field of flowers beside them. Her attention completely on them.

“I was doing a patrol around the area with some of the other heroes and we noticed this place. It’s nothing special during the day but at night you can get a really good view of the stars here.” Alm looked up to the sky above them. “They remind me of home. So, I thought maybe they would be for you too.”

With a few flowers in her hands Kiran smiled. “I’m flattered that you would go out of your way for me. But how did you know that I miss my home? I’ve never spoken that to anyone.”

“Well in my timeline I ran up to a whole army. And when you’re a leader you really must do your best to look after the people that are willing to die for your cause. Even with the Deliverance I would make sure I would talk to everyone in my team, even for just five minutes.”

“…you really are the hero the books describe you to be.” Kiran slowly approached Alm and offered the flowers she picked for him. In a teasing manner she spoke, “Here, please accept these gifts as a form of my sincerity, my _king.”_

Though her words were just for fun it still was flattering to hear them from the young summoner. Before Alm could come up with an answer for her their eyes caught onto a glimpse of a shooting star that had just passed them by.  

“Did you see that?”

Alm looked back at the summoner and noticed she was speechless as another shooting star passed them by. He could tell by the amazement that was painted across her face. It was like watching a child enter a candy shop for the first time. Her whole face showed that bringing her to the area was a good idea. Alm focused his attention to the night sky once more and this time he was able to catch a glimpse of another shooting star.

“Hey Alm, did you make a wish?”

“A wish?”

Kiran reassured Alm’s question with a nod. “In my time when we see a shooting star like this we like to make a wish.”

“I see. Alright then, my wish…my wish would be…” Alm pondered for a moment. He looked up to the sky for inspiration. “My wish…my wish is to see Celica again.” He looked back at Kiran and noticed she was a little sad hearing those words from him.

Disappointed but not surprised Kiran sighed. “Of course, you would wish for that.” Kiran looked away for a moment.

“But also, I wish for your happiness as well.” His words caught Kiran’s attention right back. “You do so much for us and you really deserve that. As much as I miss Celica I know we’ll meet up again but for now, I want my wish for your happiness to come first.”

Water began to build up in Kiran’s eyes as she tried rubbing her eyes in hopes that would stop. But as more tears fell Kiran knew she couldn’t bottle anymore of it away. Her face was covered by her tears, causing Alm to place his hands on her shoulders.

“Kiran did I say something wrong?”

The young woman shook her head as her mind was finding it hard to say anything properly. The woman kept on crying to the point that Alm welcomed her into his arms. He removed the hood that covered her expression as the tears kept on rolling down. Alm could pick up on her occasional muffles and sniffles and they only stopped when the summoner had no more energy to shed anymore.

The woman didn’t move or speak at first so Alm decided to sit himself down as Kiran continued to lean on him. Her eyes dry and tired from the tears she had shed. She still sat herself in his arms as they watched the stars and sea in front of them.

“…no words can ever express my gratitude to you Alm.” Kiran spoke, her voice weak. It didn’t seem to bother either of them that they were so close to each other. Kiran still lied in his arms. “I’ve been here for so long and not once was I able to share my thoughts of homes to the others. I sometimes feel I would become a burden if I did. I guess maybe that’s how I ended up all cheery towards others because when I stopped being happy, then the feelings of missing home come back to haunt me.”

Alm held onto Kiran’s shoulders and pulled her back until their eyes met. “But Kiran, their your team. You shouldn’t hide anything from them. I’m sure if you explained how you felt I know they’ll help you out without a second thought!”

“I now realized that I should instead of keeping it all inside and then crying like a child in front of you of all people.” Kiran laughed at her own silliness.

Her last words caught Alm’s attention. “What do you mean, ‘of all people?’”

The young woman shook her head. “Ignore that.” The woman yawned as she decided to lay down onto the ground. Her eyes half lit as her drowsiness started to kick in. “You’re so kind…I’m kind of jealous of Celica a little bit…”

With her mind dozing off Kiran reached her hand to Alm, pretending she could capture the man into her hands. She smirked at her own silly attempts. “Maybe…maybe next time then…”

Seconds passed, and Kiran had fallen completely asleep as Alm stared at the woman as her words caught him speechless. He stared at his friend before deciding to lie down beside her. He could see the summoner had truly fallen asleep as he could hear her snore from time to time. He felt the back of his hand touching Kiran’s as he continued to lie beside her.

Alm didn’t know what came over him as she felt the sudden need to hold onto her hand once again. He held his arm up and held Kiran’s hand as she continued to sleep. He stared as he held onto their hands tightly. Seconds passed before he decided to drop his arms as their hands were together loosely.  

With his eyes stuck on her, “…now why did you have to go and say that?”

* * *

 

Conflicted from hearing her words Alm picked up the tired woman into his arms and he held onto her tightly until he returned her safely back to her quarters. Not a single word left Alm’s lips that night.

Early morning came as the cold morning air blew from across the sea. Birds chirped as they flew past as the sounds of boats harboured into the pier. Alm watched as he once again practiced as he swung the wooden practice toy all around him.

“Good morning Alm!”

A voice broke the silence as the minute his name was called he quickly turned around. There in front of him was the summoner herself in a much more better mood then where he left her.

“Thank you for last night. That place you brought me too really help me feel better and accept that I should really share these things with my team more often.”

“Of course…”

Kiran picked up on the gloominess in Alm’s voice and approached him but noticed how when she was arms reach of him, his body would take a few steps backwards.

Confused, “Is something the matter Alm?”

“…Of course not. Everything’s fine.”

Once again, his voice did not carry the same tone it would always would and his eyes was avoiding any sort of contact with hers.

“Ah…well you seem busy. I’ll take my leave. We can practice training again tomorrow if you like.”

With a wave the young summoner made her leave as Alm was left speechless again. It was only when she left did he react in any sort of way. He screamed in frustration as he slammed the wooden sword to the ground. Frustration builded up in him as he walked around the area annoyed at himself.

He sat himself onto the ground and hide his face behind his hands annoyed.

“I shouldn’t have reacted like that yet-”

Reaching for the wooden sword Alm made it back to his feet and stared back at the Askr castle in the distance. He tapped the tip of the sword on the ground multiple times and sighed under his breath. He returned to a sword stance position and resume his practice while he tried to ignore the mixed messages that poured from his mind.

* * *

 

Their communication began to dwindle down as days passed. Even unplanned meetings would get a simple hello at best. Each offer that Kiran gave Alm would always find a way to refuse in the politest manner that he could muster. He knew well that avoidance what not an answer, but it was the only one he could provide until he was able to accept that something was changing in him.

And that day came when a simple knock was heard against his door.

“Come in!”

Not a response was given. Another knock was greeted against the door.

“Come…in?”

Cautious of who the mysterious may be Alm opened the door full aware that someone dangerous may be on the other side. But despite the warnings Alm’s gut was telling him a different story.

By the entrance was the summoner herself. Her hood covered her face as it always would. Her head titled up as she removed the fabric from her face, showing her whole face to Alm since their last confrontation. Her eyes portrayed those of a serious woman who was armed with her words and was ready to unleash them.

“I would like us to talk Alm.”

Alm knew well that he could not talk his way out of the situation, after all politics was never his style.

“Of course.” He welcomed the woman into his room and Kiran nodded.

The summoner made herself comfortable sitting on the desk in the corner of the room. Closing the door behind him Alm soon joined her.

Silence covered the room thick like a blanket. Alm sighed. He had to confront the issue even though he didn’t have the words to explain himself properly.

“Forgive me Kiran. I haven’t been myself for the last week or so. I’ve just had a lot of things running in my head lately that I haven’t been able to perform well.”

“I understand. I knew sometimes was troubling you for some time now, but I’ve only had now to talk to you about it.”

Her tone carried a sense of one that belonged to a professional business man. Her tone was not casual or cheery like Alm was used to by now.

“I promise once I get myself sorted out that I can return to the battle field with the other heroes. I won’t drag you guys down any further.”

“There will be no need for that.”

The shadows from her hood covered the expression on her face. Her hands clenched as she pressed them into her thighs. Biting her bottom lip, she stared back at Alm.

“I’ll be sending you home.”

“…what?” Alm stood up from his chair, his voice portrayed those of a confused man. He didn’t expect this type of outcome.

Kiran rose to her feet as well as her face remain stern and cold. “The Order of Heroes no longer need your services here Alm. So, we are therefore ending your contact with us and with that you may return to your world without any further harm.”

 Alm used the silence between them to gather up any words he could muster to demand an explanation. He could see that Kiran wasn’t expecting an answer from him and were making moves that she was ready to leave. Her silence frustrated him as he slammed his hand on the table loud enough to gather her attention.

“You can’t just cut me off like that Kiran!” Alm was demanding an answer. “You can’t just show up like this and cut all ties with me as if we weren’t close friends or anything!”

Her stern look melted as soon those words were spoken to her. Kiran couldn’t keep it up. She couldn’t keep up such a cold personality to a person that had now meant quite a lot to her.

“It’s because _you_ are my friend that I’m letting you go home.” The summoner clarified.

The woman walked up the hero and reached for his hands and held them tightly.

“It’s my fault isn’t it? We are getting too close to each other that your starting to doubt your feelings with Celica. If I never suggested such an idea we wouldn’t run into this type of problem.” She kept on eyes focused on his hands. “It’s ok Alm, I’m struggling as well.” She ran her thumb across Alm’s knuckles. “So, it’s for the best if I send you home. Away from all this war and where you can resume on your quest to reunite with Celica.” Kiran soon looked up into Alm’s eyes with the remaining courage and strength she had left. “I mean that’s for the best.”

Kiran put up a brave smile. “It’s going to be alright Alm. When we send heroes home they don’t remember their times here at the Askr kingdom. It’s how we can keep this place hidden from any other worlds. You won’t feel any pain I promise you.”

Frustration could be seen in Alm’s eyes as he slipped his hands away from Kiran’s grasp. His eyes pierced through Kiran’s weak stance.

“And I don’t have a say in this? Am I just supposed to accept all this just like that? I can’t refuse at all? What if I don’t want to return home yet? I can provide much more to the Order of Heroes so please let me prove it!” He slammed his fist onto the desk. “I refuse! I refuse to go home when you just still clearly need my aid!”

“But Alm please come to reason! This isn’t going to get better between us!” Kiran tried to reinforce her reason to him, but the way Alm was looking back at her she knew his mind wasn’t going to change. “I mean you feel it, too right? You know its just going to mess both of us both. So please, before it gets any worse let me send you home!”

The hero looked away knowing well he couldn’t come up with a good answer. Alm should have guessed well that the summoner was suffering with the same emotions he was feeling. There was Celica waiting for him. He could never be certain when he would see her again or return home in that matter. He couldn’t keep Celica waiting but he couldn’t find it in him to hurt her because of his conflicted feelings towards the summoner.

He hated it. He didn’t want to hurt anyone.

“…if I go home, will it make you happy?” He turned his attention to Kiran.

The summoner held onto the edges of her hood and avoided eye contact with him for a moment. Seconds passed before she returned his look.

“If I send you back you won’t remember anything that has happened here. You’ll forget any more possible feelings for me. You can return to Celica. I can resume all my attention to the Order of Heroes.”

Alm took one step closer to the summoner. In response the woman took a step or two back. 

“You didn’t answer my question.”

Kiran took a few more steps back and turned to face the door.

“Dear Summoner, please answer my question.” Alm repeated.

Kiran reached for the handle of the door and held it tightly.

“Kiran _please.”_

Her hands shaking the woman nodded.

Blurting out her answer, “Of course not!”

Gritting her teeth Kiran knew she had to remove herself from that room as she finally pulled on the handle and the door move into her direction. “Please make your way to the summoning area. It will be over there that I’ll send you home myself.”

The young woman bolted out of the room as soon as the last of her words were said and didn’t look back once. Alm could only watch as the woman didn’t hesitate to run as fast and far away from him. He could only close the door before any attention could head their way. Leaning against the door his body soon slid to the ground as he tried hard to put himself all together again.

This was it. This was where their support conversation would end.

* * *

 

Alm didn’t want any more of hours to pass him by and wished it could just stop – even for just a moment. It felt like he received a confession and a rejection at the same time. Alm slowly rose to his feet as slowly accepted that his time with the Order of Heroes was ending.

Alm felt his feet were dragging him to all the different parts of the castle as if he was avoiding the issue at large. He made it to Alphonse, Sharena and the Commander known as Anna and said his farewells. He could pick up from all their voices that they had just received the news from him and knew Kiran had not approached them yet. Summoning the last of his courage Alm soon found himself to the same place where he was first summoned to aid the heroes of Askr.

A portal was opened and guarding it was Kiran herself. Alm didn’t need to say a word as the summoner turned around to greet him.

“I’m glad you can make it.”

Kiran gazed at the magical gate as she felt Alm’s presence approach her. Quietly he stood by his side as both stared at the solution to their problems.

“Forgive me Alm, I never wanted things to end like this.”

“I understand. You just wanted the best for me. I can never blame you for that.”

Alm reached his hand to the portal a few times to test the feeling before looking back at the summoner. She nodded as she painted a brave face for him. But she knew deep inside Alm wasn’t falling for such a simple trick.

“I know you said that I will forget my memories of this place once I go back home but I want to thank you for everything.” Alm was also trying to muster a brave face to the summoner. “Just promise you’ll continue training with someone else alright?”

“I promise I’ll be taking more better care of myself. I’ll train harder and when I need time for myself I’ll continue using that spot you showed me. I won’t fail you Alm!”

“I believe you.”

The magically portal began to swirl as Alm’s presence near it began its activation. His physically presence started to fade. Alm closed his eyes as he began to accept that he was really going to go home now. His mind fuzzy as his vision of Askr started to fade away from him. Glancing over his shoulder he reached over to the woman by his side.

This was it. He felt it. His memories. They were fading and failing him. He was truly going to forget about this place and her.

His hand outreached to her, giving Kiran the impression of wanting her to grab his hand before it was all too late. Granting his last request Kiran held onto his hand and held it for as long as she could. To her surprise she still felt Alm’s grip on her hand as he dragged her a few steps closer to him. With no more words escaping his lips he placed his hands on her cheeks, cupping her face. His memories of her were fading away as each second passed.

With his last smile he pressed his lips lightly on her forehead as long as he could. The moment Kiran felt Alm’s warm presence fade from her that she only noticed that he was truly gone, forever. The young woman remained in the spot as white feathers started to scatter all around her. Her hands touching to where Alm last left his mark on her.

“…now why did you have to go and do that?”

* * *

 

“Alright. I’m glad to have recruited more units to our cause. As the leader of this origination I welcome you all into the Order of Heroes! Together we can fight and protect other worlds from and the evil that can harm them!”

Anna’s loud voice pierced the cold morning in the kingdom of Askr. They stood by the woman’s side as Anna got the new recruited heroes riled up for their cause. Kiran heard Anna continue to speak but her mind dozed off as she waited for the speech to end.

Alfonse stood by her side and was also getting tired from all the talking. He noticed Kiran had her usual oversized hood covering most of her face.

“I hope your not sleeping under that hood of yours.” He whispered.

“At this rate I might as well.” The summoner sighed. “I swear the Commander’s speeches get longer and longer each time.”

Alfonse couldn’t help but agree. “I’m afraid your right on that front.”

As Kiran pondered about Alfonse’s suggestion she felt something being offered into her hand. Glancing up the offer was coming from Alfonse as he kept his attention to crowd. Making sure he would not break his focus. Glancing backwards quickly she noticed a bright rainbow orb in the hands of the prince.

“I saw this lying around, so I thought it was best to return it to you.” Alfonse gave a quick look at the summoner. “I’m sure you can put these to good use. Now go.”

With a faint nod the young woman made her way off stage as she could hear the closing remarks of Anna’s speech in the distance. With the speech being held the halls of the castle were near to empty. With short of breath she reached the summoning area.

Slowing down her pace Kiran walked closer to the summoning stone as she loaded up her Breidablik with the orb Alfonse had found. She loaded the magical orb and it soon clicked into place. With one eye close the summoner held her gun to the stone and took a breath or two as her finger hovered over the trigger. She couldn’t believe she was going to summon once again, but she knew the more heroes on their side, the quicker the war would end.

Soon the orb flew right out of her Breidablik and made a direct contact with the plate of stone at a high speed. The power behind her shot pushed her a little back. The orb smashed as soon it hit the plate of stone and Kiran prayed for a reaction from the summoning stone.

A failed summon would be where the stone would make contact, but the stone didn’t react or that the orb missed its target completely. It was common to accept that not every summon was going to bring a new hero to their cause as the summoning stone still didn’t light up from the interaction from the orb. Accepting defeat, the summoner sighed and stretched in her place and prepared to return to Alfonse and the others.

But a gust of smoke suddenly blew from under the stone, its late reaction catching her off guard. A sudden burst of bright light filled up the area as Kiran closed her eyes and waited for the light to subside. It took a few good seconds for Kiran to take a good look of the area from the intensity of the light that escape from the summoning stone.  

As her vision cleared up the strange silhouette soon showed itself to her. 

"I'm Alm, leader of the Deliverance. You can count on me to take up my sword for your cause."

His voice was welcomed as she stared at the hero dumbfounded. Her body trembling as her knees gave up on her as she fell to the ground. Kiran tired to clench to the ground but was impossible due to the material it was made from.

“No, no, no, no…” The shocked summoner muttered under her breath. “…Impossible. The chance of you returning are so…” Taking in a minute to gather herself she dusted herself as she rose to her feet.

_“Either way, there is no way he will remember me. I’ve summoning many times in the past and not once has recalled me or the others. I’ll be fine.”_

Putting up a brave persona the summoner made her way to the newly summoned hero she held her hand out to the hero.

“Welcome to the Order of Heroes. I am the one that has summoned you here. You may call me whatever feels natural to you. Now if you follow me I’ll lead you to the others and I’ll show you around the area.”

Kiran noticed Alm had not replied to him yet and was still surprised that he had arrived at the new area was taking in the scenery. It was a common reaction as Kiran smiled.

“Its fine. We can take as much time as you need to adjust. I’ll be right here.”

For the first time since his arrival Alm finally looked at the young summoner and replied to her with a smile.

“I know you will.”

The way Alm replied to her gave her a sense of confidence to a wish that was meant to be impossible. Without even questioning that she could possible be wrong Kiran still ran with that risk as she ran right into the man’s arms. The force behind her embrace caused Alm to lose his balance and fall to the ground with the summoner in his arms.

A light chuckle could be heard as soon the fall was over as Kiran looked up to see if Alm was injured at all. His arms still wrapped around her as a giant smile was painted across her face. He held her tight in his arms as both remain on the ground still. Due to her lying on top of the newly summoned hero the strands of her hair came toppling down and oversized hood covered her whole face, making it impossible for others to see her from a side perspective.

Alm greeted the woman by kissing her sweetly on her forehead in the same way he did as he left. That alone was enough to confirm that he was one of the same one that had left her months ago. Alm pulled back her hood as Kiran rested on him again. He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair as his eyes focused on the sky above.

Their silence was enough as Kiran held onto Alm tightly, praying everything she was seeing, and hearing was not a dream. Not now, not now when she made herself so vulnerable once again.

“Don’t cry. This is all real. I’m back.”

Nothing made sense and Kiran wasn’t in the mood to find out right away. She wanted to treasure her little miracle right now.

 “I don’t know where this will go but will you stay by my side Kiran?” Alm spoke, getting Kiran’s attention within seconds.

Kiran looked down at Alm, “But Alm, I’m…not like _her,_ not even close. I can’t…do that.” She avoided contact with Alm for the moment. “Why did you think I tried to send you back home?”

Alm moved himself until he was sitting up and Kiran followed suit. “We can’t avoid this forever Kiran. I don’t want to say that it was just some dumb luck that brought me back. I’m suppose to not have these memories again yet here I am.”

The man grabbed Kiran’s hands and held them close to his chest. His demeanor and expression on his face showed that he was serious. “If things don’t work out, I want to say at least we tried.”

Kiran wanted to cry from what she was seeing and hearing, “You’re seriously going to pick a lowly simple summoner like me? One that is many worlds apart from yours? A woman that can’t even fight to save herself?”

“There’s nothing wrong with that! I mean your talking to a simple farmer's boy here!” His grip on her hands tightened.

Laughter escaped her lips as she held his hands back. “I mean you’re already here so might as well.”  

With hands locked Kiran pulled herself to her feet, dragging Alm up to his as well. Her smile remained as warm like the first day they spoke to each other. Kiran didn’t want to be swamped by her emotions that the challenges they would face would be easy. She wanted to spoil herself by staying by the side of the king himself for a little longer.

They would start their supports from scratch.

But this time their bond would be much stronger than before.

 

 


End file.
